Friends or Enemies
by The Unstoppable Rache
Summary: Will Kagome and Inuyasha be frineds or will thay be enemys find out
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Kagome Meet Inuyasha

"Bye Mom!", Kagome yelled as she walked out of her house. she shut the door behind her. She was walking down the driveway neer the old well when she heard her brother scream.

What the hell,she thought. What in the world is he screaming about now?

She ran into the old well house,still wandering what her brother was screaming about.

When she walked in she asked him what was wrong.

"The cat went into the well again.", he said.

"I thought that something had happened to YOU!",she yelled.Then she finally realized that screaming wouldn't help her at all. After a long time of silence she finally said, "Okay,okay. I'll go and get the cat"

"Stupid cat.", she muttered as she jumped into the well.

But when she got to the bottom, someone pulled her down further. When she looked back to see what was pulling on her she saw a weird eight legged creature with a bunch of arms.It was just about the ugliest thing you could ever see.

She tried her hardest to get away from it,but it was too strong.she heard it say something about a jewel or something like that.The next thing she saw was the top of the well and an arm laying on the bottom of the well.

She climbed out of the well and the first thing she saw was a white-haired guy with golden eyes and cute little dog ears. He was wearing a red suit with s sword hanging from his side. He is so cute, Kagome thought as she stepped out of the well. She totally fell in love with him. He must have noticed that she was staring at him because his expression totally changed.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?", he said, "I thought you were dead"

"What?", Kagome asked.

"I killed you. Don't you remember?",said the mysterious boy.

"Who are you? What are you talking about!", Kagome yelled.

"Don't you remember? You stabbed me in the back. You showed up with the Shikon Jewel just so you could shoot me with your stupid arrow. You forgot about one thing, I can run super fast. So you missed and I killed you. At least, I thought I did. Kikyo, I can't believe I actually loved you. You back-stabbing little bitch"

"What are you talking about? Who is Kikyo? Whoever she is, I'm not her"

"I killed you once already, but this time your gonna stay dead"

Just then, he charged at Kagome with enormous speed. he was about to swing his sword at her when a blinding light forced him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends or Enemies

by Rae

Last time:

Just then, he charged at Kagome with enormous speed. He was about to swing his sword when a blinding

light forced him back.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha was confused. What had pushed him back.

Just then someone stepped out of the light. It was Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha!", he yelled,"What do you think your doing?"

"I was just about to kill her. Now do you mind? Get the hell out of my way!", he yelled as he charged

toward Kagome with his sword in his hand. He was about to chop Kagome's head off when Sesshomaru got

in the way. He pushed Kagome out of the way.

"Ouch!", Inuyasha yelled as he hit the ground,"What was that for?" Inuyasha was about to get up

when he noticed the deep gash in his hand. He cut me, thought Inuyasha. Why is he protecting her? I

thought that he hated humans. Wait a second, he thought,I was the one who attacked Kikyo; how did I end up

on the ground?

He started to backtrack ; he remembered that Sesshomaru pushed him back. He had cut Inuyasha on

the way down. Realizing this, Inuyasha yelled, "You bastard! Why did you push _me_ down to protect that

annoying girl? I was just about to kill her! I would've thought that you would've watched her death or something;

not jump in and protect her! Don't you know who she is? That is Kikyo! That bitch tried to kill me fifty years ago!

Oh! I know what's going on here. You want her to stay safe so when she gets her bow back she can kill me! Isn't

that right?"

"Actually," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha "I only saved her life because I don't think its fun if she can't

fight back. It's only funif she fights back. Lets give her a weapon and then kill her."

"What are you two talking about?" , Kagome asked, still confused "Who is Kikyo? What did _I _ever do to

you? I don't even know you two. Why do you want to kill me? I have never done anything to you."

"Yeah, right," Inuyasha sneered "You only tried to kill me!"

"What are you talking about!"

"You know what I'm talking about, Kikyo.You pulled that bow on me fifty years ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Who is Kikyo! Whoever she is I'm not her! My name is Kagome.

Ka-go-me. I didn't try to kill anyone! Why do you think I did!"

"Yes you did! You tried to kill me! You tricked me and tried to kill me!"

"No, I didn't! I don't know what you are talking about! I don't even know you!"

"Yes, you do! Don't even try to lie to me like that! You did try to kill me! You are Kikyo!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Yes, you are and you did try to kill me!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to, and don't argue with me; I know what I'm talking about!"

"No, you don't. If you did, then you would've used some common sense when I came out of that well. If I

was this Kikyothat you are so angrily speaking about, then where did I actually come from? Why would Iin that well

for fifty years ,was it?Why would I be in there for that long?"

"I can't answer _that_ question."

"Thought so."

"But, if you're not Kikyo, then why do you look like her?"

"Well---" she started, but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, many people look alike" Sesshomaru informed Inuyasha "There is a such thing as twins, you

know."

R&R

Sorry for ending it in the middle of a conversation, but I couldn't think of any thing else to write. Sorry if it took

so long to write this part of the story. I'll try to get some time to write another chapter on my other story.oh yeah,

by the way if you get the chance try to read ladybear14's stories. they are awesome and I'm not only saying this

because she is my best friend. They rock. Well got to go.

Love yall

Rae

P.S. Try to read my other story. I'm trying to make another story. Can any of you please give me another

idea for one.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends or Enemies

By: Rae

Last time:

"No, you don't. If you did, then you would've used some common sense when I came out of that well.If I was this Kikyo that you are so angrily speaking about, then where did I actually come from? Why would I be in that well for fifty years ,was it? Why would I be in there for that long?"

"I can't answer that question."

"Thought so."

"If your not Kikyo, then why do you look like her?"

"Well---",she started, but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha,many people look alike", Sesshomaru informed Inuyasha,"There is a such thing as twins, you know."

Chapter 3

"Exactly",said Kagome when she heard footsteps behind her.

"What is all this shouting about",yelled a gray haired lady. As she got closer to them Kagome saw that she had a patch over one of her eyes.

"Kaeda, will you please tell me that she is your sister" Inuyasha begged the woman.

"I hate to tell you, but you are sadly mistaken. She doesn't even look like her"

"See I told you", Kagome said.

"Shut up witch", Inuyasha demanded.

"You shut up."

"I got a good idea", yelled Sesshomaru,"both of you shut up."

"Can you explain this to me, Kaeda, if she isn't Kikyo then why does she look like her"

"I told you earlier.You probably would've heard me if you were listening. She doesn't look anything like Kikyo."

"Yes she does!"

"No she doesn't!"

"Yea she does!"

"NO! She does not!"

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru and Kagome both shouted at the same time.

"OK!"

"Now that this dumb arguement is over, I am going to tell you the reasons why she can't be Kikyo. First of all, Kikyo's hair is a lot longer. Second of all, this other girl is a lot more powerful than Kikyo. Last, but certainly not least, Kikyo is a little taller than her and her eyes are a lot darker."

"Now that you mention it, I don't know why I thought she was Kikyo."

"Finally!" said Kagome.

"But--", said Inuyasha,"there is still one problem. If she isn't Kikyo, then who is she"

At that very moment they all looked at Kagome and she finally got time to explain something.

"My name is Kagome", she said,"and if you're going to ask how I got here I'm going to tell you that I don't know. All I remember is my brother hearing something down in the well. I went down in there to prove to him that there was nothing to be afraid of and all of a sudden I just appeared here and apparently he saw me and thought that I was someone else. Now that you all know who I am will you please tell me who the heck Kikyo is!"

"Well--" Kaeda started to explain but was soon cut off my Inuyasha.

"That filthy wench!" Inuyasha shouted "I loved her! She was my one and only love! And she betrayed me! That evil jerk! I hope she dies!"

"INUYASHA!" Kaeda shouted "SHE IS ALREADY DEAD!"

"NO SHE ISN'T!"

"YES SHE IS!"

"OK THEN, HOW DID SHE SHOOT ME WITH THAT ARROW!"

Kagome was very confused. She really wanted to know who Kikyo was but she saw that they were to busy argueing to explain anything to her. Then she realized that Sesshomaru was the only person-- besides her-- who wasn't argueing. But there was only one problem, he was nowhere in sight. _Where could he be? _she thought. She started to look for him, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked behind her and there was Sesshomaru. He was making some kind of hand signal as if beckoning her. She had listened to him and before she knew it she was going through really dense foliage. She was being lashed by the branches. She thought it would never end until,finally,Sesshomaru stopped.

"Do you still want to know who Kikyo is?" he asked Kagome.

"Yes," she said

"Well," Sesshomaru started, "You know that old woman that Inuyasha was argueing with before we left?"

"Yes."

"Her and Kikyo were sisters."

"How does that explain anything?"

"It doesn't yet. Well anyway, there's this jewel that we demons are always fighting over. It is called the Jewel of the Four Souls (pardon me if I got the name wrong-- I haven't watched the show in a really long time) or ,as we like to call it the Shikon Jewel. Well anyways we are always fighting over it."

"What does this have to do with Kikyo."

"I'm getting to that," Sesshomaru said,impatiently.

"Well then, hurry up!"

"OK! I already told you that we demons are always fighting over a jewel."

"Yes"

"Well anyway, as I was trying to tell you before I was so rudely interrupted, Kikyo, a legendary priestess, wasthe gaurdian of this jewel. And like you probably already figured out that Inuyasha was madly in love with her and he was framed for her death. That day he had supposedly robbed the temple and clawed her heart to kill her. But he wasn't the real Inuyasha. It was some other guy that killed Kikyo! But anyway Kikyo had summoned up her last bit of strength and shot at him with her magic arrow but she missed and fell to the ground in a heap of blood. Inuyasha has been in denial ever since! He doesn't think she is really dead! Frankly, I don't think so either! The whole time I knew her, I never thought that she could be that weak! I admired her for her strength! There is no way she is dead!"

"Well, well, well," Kagome said.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked,really confused.

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking about something." Kagome winked.

"What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked, confused.

"You were in love with her too weren't you?"

"NO WAY!"

"Oh really? Well, it sounds like you loved her to." Kagome giggled.

"SHE WAS JUST A FRIEND!" Sesshomaru yelled furiously.

"Oh _really?_!"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, still kind of angry.

"Well then!"

"What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome came closer to him. She got a foot away from him and she started to lean down until her lips were about a centimeter away from his. He had noticed that her eyes were closed and everything. Their lips were about to touch when they heard something in the woods. Then they heard a voice. It was Inuyasha. He was standing behind a tree with his arms crossed and his face was twisted into a demented scowl.

"Well, well, well," he said, "I see how you are! You get me to argueing with someone then you sneak off into the woods with this new girl!"

Sesshomaru blushed as he started his sentence, "No thats not whats going on at all! I was just trying to inform her! I was telling her who Kikyo was!"

"Yeah sure," Inuyasha said with the same scowl on his face.

"No really! I'm telling the truth"

"Sure you are!"

They were just getting into the really strenuous argueing when Kaeda suddenly appeared.

"HURRY!" she yelled, "THE VILLAGE IS BEING ATTACKED"

"BY WHO!" they all yelled in unison.

"KIKYO!"

RandR plz!

Hey if anyone wants to be brought into the story give me your nickname or real name or a shortened version of your name or whatever! I don't really care you just have to do two things: Give me your name in the story along with a brief discription of your personality in the story (can be a fake one or your real personality I don't really care) Oh crap did I forget you also have to tell me what you want your character to look like.

L

O

V

E

Y

A

L

L

Rae


End file.
